Puffle'and
The Puffle'and is a country ran by puffles. It is very similar to the USA, and it is divided amongst Provinces. Their leader is King Manley the Second - a puffle, who knows, what ego is about. It was found by some unkown explorers from the USA by accident. A member of the government, a very high one from the USA met Manley, and goods trade started. As puffles, who founded this nation ran away from their cruel owners. Not many penguins are allowed to enter most provinces in the country. This matter is left to Provincerers of these countries. The capital, and the biggest city is Manley Ville, named in honour of King Manley the First - the founder of this nation. Founding and History When the Antarctica consisted of Olde Antarctica country, puffles weren't treated good. They usually weren't given food, and they were being enslaved by penguins. Finally, a puffle named Manley decided to run away from penguins. He encouraged other puffles, too! They built a small boat in secret. Finally, they quickly ran away. They didn't have food, or drink, so a normal penguin would say: "They have no chance to survive!". Indeed, but they did survive! The puffles were lucky enough to find a lone island. It wasn't as cold, as Antarctica, and it was green! There were lots of green forests! The puffles set off on the island. It was really large! They wondered, why penguins still didn't explore it. But they were happy about this, too! Then, they thought to built this place to live, where those penguins live! What was it called? Oh yes! A city! So they decided to build a city. Manley was smart, and he told, the city musn't be near the coastline, in case, the penguins find it. So they walked further north. Finally, they found a nice, and quiet place, surrounded by a forest. And Manley Ville was built quickly, and grew bigger. Then, puffle explorers walked around the island, forming new cities, and then divided regions of it amongst provinces. Manley became the King, and earned a title "King Manley the First". When he died, the country was rich, and had lots of puffles running it. And now, the ruler is his son - King Manley the Second. he has a bigger ego, than his father but he is a pretty good ruler, too. Cities and provinces Puffle country is divided amongst provinces. They are like states in the USA, but they are inhabited by puffles, as you might have noticed. The capital - Manley Ville is itself a province, too. Capital * Manley Ville The Capital is itself a province. It is directly governed by His Highness. Provinces * Grenoukon It was the first province created in the UK. * Madena Located on a large, beach island, it is a popular holiday resort, and it bases on tourism. * Middleaka It is a small province, in the middle part of the country. * Cape Province This is a province, where the navy resides. * Fantem * Scotzeh Home of the so called "Scotzies", these puffles have funny green hats and checkered skirts. They look so familiar!. *Snowerset *Celtica This province is the only province that can easily allow tourist penguins in. Lord Swiss Ninja founded this province, however he is the exception because he has three pet puffles. This province is shared by the United Cities of Swiss Ninja and the UK. This place is famous for its beautiful green hills. There are many villages scattered around the province. Most puffles wear wool clothes. It is home to the Headquarters of Puffle Car. What a culture,that's cool. *Maverick Maverick is a wealthy provice, the entering sign says "We welcome anybody!". So you can see this is a healthy province, it has many black and white Cats, there are four airports based here! * Noterbury Noterbury is one of the most famous provinces. Not only home to the Saint Tommy Bucket Telenance, but also the Noterbury Tales took place here! Penguins and other cretures often visit the Telenance as pilgrims. The capital is Noterbury. * Kant Kant has some of the biggest sunshine, and it's located south of the River Times. * Eastex Eastex is north of the River Times. * Westex Westex is a region in the south of the nation. Colonies * United Colonies of New Puffle'and * Puffish Icedia Government The puffles have chosen Consitutional monarchy as their government. The king has the biggest power in the country. He's the Head of State. There is a parliament, divided into the House of Commons, which has elected members and the House of Lords, which contains puffles apointed by the King, which rule under him. The parliament is the Legislature. They don't rule Puffle'and but they deal with things like relations with other nations, moniter the tax rate and other things. They also create the law. Of course, if they want to do somthing, like asign governanship to Puffles. The Puffle in charge of Parliment is the Prime Minister, who's voted by the citzens. The parties name, are the same, as their province. Currently, Madena Party is leading the country. The current Prime Minister is Gorlen Blue. The government is very stable, with the main power held by the King. Currently, King Manley the Second is the most important puffle in this country. The Parliment conists of 600 puffles, 400 in the House of Commons and 200 in the House of Lords, each from different province. The amount of Members of Parliment (MP for short) from these provinces depends on this, about how many puffles live in the province. Monarchy The Monarchy is the main power in Puffle'and, who's in charge. They are seperated from the Parliment. The Monarchy is the Head of State. Puffle'and, dealing who make the decisions. The King is able to appoint Puffles to the House of Lords, a branch in the Parliment which is the Upper House compared to the House of Commons, who are elected, and are the Lower House If the King dies, the eldest son becomes the new King. Parliament Unlike the Monarchy, the Parliment does not rule the country but does deal with things like govermantship, land rights, making the law, debates and pretty much the same things that the South Pole Council does. It's divided into the House of Commons and the House of Lords. The Parliament is the Legislature. The most powerful is the House of Commons, since the House of Lords mainly provides advise to the King and works more closer then the House of Commons. To join the House of Commons, on must be voted in. Once you've been voted in, if you were ever, you'll become a MP (Member of Parliment.) Later, you can become a governer or a mayor if you stay in the House of Commons for a amount of time. Another thing you want know that the PM (Prime Minister) is always from the House of Commons. The House of Commons is the Lower House. The House of Lords is the least powerful but importent to the King. Unlike the House of Commons, they provide advise to the King, helping him with his choices, and they're also the Upper House. They follow the Kings orders, along with the Prime Minister's. To join, one must be apointed by the King. The Prime Minister is always from the Hous of Commons. He controls both the House of Commons and the House of Lords, though the House of Lords mainly follows the Kings orders. Pretty much, the Prime Minister is in charge of the Parliament, and he must attend all Parliament meetings and I mean all of them, even the ones in the House of Lords. If one House thinks that there should be a now law or somthing, they will discuss it. If it passes, and it was submitted by the House of Lords, it goes to the King, who decides whether it should pass or not. If it was submitted by the House of Commons, then it goes up to the House of Lords, who debate about it, and decide whether it should go up to the King. If idea fails, it won't be laid down as law. Politics Politics in Puffle'and started to make sense, when contact with the USA was established. A Representative had to be chosen, to travel frequently to the USA. There was a very big conflict, who should it be. Finally, it was decided, the current King should do the work. He meets with the President of the USA to talk about problems in their countries, and helping itself solving them. This closed up both countries. But even after all that, not many penguins are allowed to legally live in Puffle'and. The penguin population estimate shows, just about 15 penguins live in the country legally. Puffles have free access to the country, and Puffle'and inhabitants have free access to the USA, and its' Free republics, too. But some puffles, like Mabel aren't allowed to live legally in some of the UK's provinces. Law In Puffle'and, the laws are similar to the USA law. Most laws are the same. But for example, there is a new decision, left to vote in every province. Each one can use this law differently. The law is, can Mabel be allowed to travel to this country? This time, all provinces answered "No", but if some of them did vote "Yes", then Mabel would be allowed to enter this province freely, and travel there without problems with law. Most votings are done like that. And this is the major difference between law in the USA, and law in Puffle'and. Smybols Flag The Flag of the UK symbolises its' provinces. The green cross symbolises Manley Ville, as the capital of the UK. Two green lines represent, how the country is wide. The grey places represent other provinces. Each province edited the flag in to its' own colurs. Transport A poll in the community was made, and the question was: "How many kilometers do you travel everyday?". 52.5% answered "1 to 5". So the puffles doesn't need lots of roads, as they usually, walk, or use their Puffle-bikes. But transport in Puffle'and consists of: * 1 to 5 km By Puffle-bikes, or just simply walking. Eventally, if you are lazy, you can take a bus. * 6 to 60 km If on a trip, than use a Puffle-bike. If on a journey, a bus, or by Puffle Car. Puffles don't like travelling very much, so they don't usually travel further than 60 km. Utillities When the island was Colonized, it wasn't able to contact the Governance, so it had to set up tech by themselves. However, they contacted the Governace after three years. Their provider was the Governance, until in 1956, where the bills had rised. The nation created it's own provider, the Telenacle of Puffle'and, the Free Telenacle of Puffle'land, and the Telenacle of Scotzeh. Years later, the United Reformed Telenacle was formed. The Governance is still a provider though. Culture Inhabitats/Notable Puffles Villains *Mabel See Also *The real United Kingdom *Puffle *Puffle Island *King Manley the First *King Manley the Second Category:Rooms Category:Puffle countries Category:Countries